Warrior Cat Mating Season
by WarriorCatFan668
Summary: Takes place after The Last Hope. While a mating season is occurring, the she-cats must stay away and try to make it without being raped. Warning: If you dislike warrior cat lemons, I suggest you do not read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! I decided to do this, because I was more excited for it. The Seekers Lemons will later come on, but after a few chapters of this and my other stories.**

Squirrelflight ran through the forest, her head wildly snapping around. The toms were going through a mating season, and if she was caught, she could even be raped. Right now she was being chased by a tom. By the scent, she could tell it was Dustpelt. She quickly ran away from the trees of ThunderClan. Now that this mating season was occurring, all cats were allowed to run in different territories. If she found a crew of she-cats, she would be safe. Yesterday she was nearly duped into believing that Thornclaw would help her. But all he did was unsheathe his dick, making her need to run off.

"Where are you going, my dear apprentice?" Dustpelt chuckled.

Unsheathing her claws, she hissed, running faster. As she ran down a slope, she slipped. Another cat was in front of her. Once she opened her eyes, she recognized Spiderleg. He chuckled and stepped forward, his cock in her face. Before she could pad away, Dustpelt pinned her down and mercilessly slam his dick in her pussy.

"Ohhh Squirrelflight," he said, making his dick go in and out. "We should've done this sooner!"

Squirrelflight yowled loudly in pain. He wasn't going gently at all. She felt her pussy tighten around his dick and she tried to crawl away, though it was useless. His seed popped into her core, and she felt tears stream down her cheeks.

"Get off of her!" A feminine voice came.

The weight of Dustpelt left. Sandstorm was pinning him down, and she yowled, "Run, Squirrelflight!"

"No, not without you!" She screeched.

"I'll be okay, just go! Find the others!" Sandstorm ordered.

Spiderleg launched himself at Squirrelflight, though she dodged his attack while running off. Her body was already weakened from mating. As she continued to run, another rustle came in the bushes. She hissed, but a familiar white face poked out.

"Squirrelflight! Hurry and get your tail over here before any tom sees you!" Whitewing hissed.

Squirrelflight trudged toward her friend. "What happened?" Whitewing questioned, her green eyes round.

"I-I was... _found _by Dustpelt," Squirrelflight began. "H-he..."

"Don't speak," Whitewing whispered. "It's alright. What happened to Sandstorm? She went after you."

Squirrelflight stared in her friend's eyes. "They took her..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, like my lemons, you can make a request if you'd like. Only this time no OCs. Threesomes and foursomes are acceptable. There will also be the same concept going on in StarClan. Like, if Squirrelflight starts dreaming and she finds Ashfur, he may rape her. <strong>

**If you want to place a request, reply to this:**

**Cats in pairing, love/lust/rape, setting, and extras. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Sandstorm and Dustpelt's argument, she was unable to escape. While Spiderleg sat down, Dustpelt chuckled. "Sandstorm, oh how I've always loved you," his tongue trailed down her neck fur, nearing her core. "You deserve everything you're about to get."

His tongue rasped around her core, and she released a moan.

"Irresistible, hm, my love?" He chuckled.

Sandstorm hissed.

Dustpelt continued to lick the soft flesh, his tongue in tight circles. Sandstorm had to admit that he was right; it was irresistible. Juices poured from her core as she made another moan. Greedily, Dustpelt drank them up. He then began to suck on her pussy, his tongue rasping her walls. Sandstorm moaned, and tickled his member with her tail.

"Dirty she-cat, aren't you?" Dustpelt asked, voice muffled.

Lust blurred her gaze as she pushed Dustpelt off of her. Her eyes trailed down to his unsheathed member. It was certainly large, she had to admit. It was even bigger than Firestar's. _No wonder he and Ferncloud had so many kits... _Sandstorm began to swirl her tongue around his member. She didn't mind the barbs raking her mouth; she continued to suck, with Dustpelt moaned.

"I'm going to-" His meow was cut short.

Clear liquid squirted into Sandstorm's mouth. She heard a moan from Spiderleg, who must've cummed by watching the two cats mate. She suck harder and harder, causing Dustpelt to moan more and more.

At last, Dustpelt withdrew his dick from her mouth, and she got into a crouching position, moving her tail out of the way to give Dustpelt a clear view of her pussy, which was now wet.

"Glad to see that it's finally mine," he purred, positioning himself on top of her.

His member plunged into her pussy without warning, causing a loud yowl erupt from her. Dustpelt repeatedly made his dick go in and out of her. Soon, the feeling no longer hurt. She moaned, her rump going higher in the air.

"Faster!" She commanded.

Dustpelt quickened his pace, and she began to rock her hips with his.

"Deeper... oh Dustpelt! We should've done this sooner!" Sandstorm moaned.

Chuckling, Dustpelt dug his dick in deeper. Sandstorm moaned in ecstasy. "Yes, yes!"

Dustpelt felt her walls tighten around his dick. As he tried to shift to continue his love's moaning, cum poured into her hole. His seed popped into her, and the two released from their mating position.

Landing on top of the pale she-cat, Dustpelt began to groom her fur. At last he had gotten what he desired. _And I'll do it again, even if force is acquired. _He gazed into her emerald eyes, and she pressed her head against his chest.

"So... any chance you'd like to do it again?" He asked.

Sandstorm's thoughts flew back to her about what she had just done. It wasn't rape that just happened to her; she _allowed _Dustpelt to have sex with her. She _allowed _him to mount her, and _encouraged _him. Her body was weakened by mating, and there was no way she could escape.

Without waiting for an answer, Dustpelt pinned her down, targeting for her tail-hole. He slammed his member in, and she screeched as the barbs tore her walls. Dustpelt continued at a steady pace, making Sandstorm moan as his penis went in and out. Eventually, it poked at her barrier. Bracing her self for inevitable pain, Dustpelt broke her barrier. She yowled loudly in pain. Dustpelt continued to thrust, and soon the moans escaped from her mouth again.

Dustpelt released yet another seed inside of her tail-hole, and began to clean her pelt. As he settled himself down beside her, he purred, "That was nice."

"Y-you do it better than Firestar," Sandstorm hated to admit.

Chuckling, Dustpelt replied, "And you do it _way_ much better than Ferncloud. Now that they're no longer here, we're free to do it whenever we want."


	3. Chapter 3

Poppyfrost was running away from ThunderClan territory. Her mate, Berrynose, just detected her scent and no male cat could cross another Clan's territory. As she made it across the ShadowClan boundary, she stumbled over and panted deeply. She couldn't run anymore.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice chuckled.

Her blue eyes widened with shock as she saw Toadfoot emerge.

"Coming to ShadowClan, hm Poppyfrost?"

"Uh... I was just leaving..." she started to back up.

She stopped as she felt something behind her. Glancing behind her shoulder, she recognized Ratscar. "But we were enjoying your company..." The tom's member emerged from its sheathe, hardening.

"Yeah, why don't you stay?" Snaketail chuckled, coming from the east side of her.

She couldn't take on three powerful toms! But she couldn't allow them to rape her... Before she could move, Ratscar began to slowly lick her pussy. "Oh..." The soothing feeling made Poppyfrost moan. Toadfoot flicked his tail at Snaketail, who found her tail-hole. His member slammed in, and she jumped with surprise.

Toadfoot slid beneath, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. He roughly began to suck, and Poppyfrost moaned. Ratscar made his tongue go quicker over her core, and she felt her precum drip out. Snaketail now reached her barrier, poking at it.

Poppyfrost fastened her claws into the marshy flooring. Blood gushed from her hole as he slammed it through. But his pace only seemed to go faster each thrust. "O-oh... Snaketail..."

Snaketail let out a satisfied chuckle.

Ratscar now positioned himself, member by core. He slammed them in, raking her walls. Poppyfrost meowed, but he found her G-spot, and the pain flowed past her. She raised her rump higher, moaning louder and louder.

"Stop teasing me, Ratscar!" She moaned. "I want you! Give it to me!"

Ratscar enjoyed the she-cat speaking to him that way. He kept hitting her sweet spot until he felt himself cum inside. Poppyfrost released her cum as well, and Ratscar fertilized her eggs.

Toadfoot's dick was now stuffed in her mouth, with Poppyfrost's tongue on it. He moaned, stuffing it further into her mouth. As cum popped into her mouth, she swallowed it.

Much to Poppyfrost's dislike, they continued to rape her. She knew she'd have a large amount of kits this litter. The she-cat began to drift off to sleep, and so did the toms, still in their mating positions.


	4. Chapter 4

Dovewing was running from ThunderClan territory. Blood dripped from her thick pelt as she zoomed through the forest area. Bumblestripe had made his fifth attempt to steal her virginity, and he was unsuccessful in doing so. The ShadowClan border wasn't much further. If he crossed it, he would be attacked. If she crossed it... she'd lose her virginity to some lusty toms.

"Oh, Dovewing," said her mate's seductive tone. "I'd cross any boundary to take you."

Her supposed mate tackled her, his tail-tip brushing her pussy. It felt nice, but she still squirmed. "Bumblestripe, please..." she whimpered. He began to rasp at her neck fur, going lower each rasp. He was close to her core, until the weight seem to go away.

A dark brown figure tackled Bumblestripe, lashing their claws at the tom.

"Dovewing, run!" a familiar voice ordered.

Dovewing panted, blue eyes wide. But she didn't hesitate. So she bolted away. She wasn't sure where, but she was running. But it wouldn't be right to abandon her rescuer. Gathering all the strength in her haunches, she climbed up an unsteady tree, climbing up a tall branch. Not many heartbeats later, the dark shape appeared once more. It was a tom! Tigerheart, it was.

"Dovewing? It's okay... it's me. Not mating season me, but me. The real me!" Tigerheart said with an urgent meow.

"How do I know?" Dovewing asked.

Sighing, he said, "Look into my eyes. Do you see any lust expression?"

"I'll need more proof," Dovewing hissed.

Tigerheart hesitated before flattening his ears against his head. He sat on his rump and splayed his legs out, exposing his sheathed member. "All toms on their mating seasons are always horny. I know how this all happened, Dovewing! I need you to trust me..."

She wasn't sure whether to believe him, but she nodded her head. Tigerheart squirmed up the bark. _How does a ShadowClan cat know how to climb trees?_ she wondered, but didn't question it.

"Start talking," she demanded.

"It began in StarClan. These two mates were speaking to one another, and the tom started to try and make a move. She had hissed at him, and he didn't make another move. So he spoke with other toms who had mates, and they agreed that she-cats were getting too much in control. So that's when they cursed the toms - well, most - and created this mating season. So for as long as they like, a mating season will happen. All the toms can have intercourse with any she-cat. But, I think that's wrong. She-cats have the right amount of authority as toms, as I feel," Tigerheart explained.

Dovewing nodded and sighed, "Can I sleep here while you patrol?"

"Yes, I'll make sure you're safe," Tigerheart assured.

* * *

><p>It had been awhile since the she-cat fallen asleep. Blackstar, Rowanclaw, and their slave, Tawnypelt, were travelling around the marshes. "Tigerheart?" Blackstar saw the tom.<p>

"Yes?" he said in a deeper voice. He had to pretend as if the lust had taken affect on him, or he could even be taken as a slave himself, or murdered.

"I smell a she-cat up there," his gaze landed on Dovewing.

Tigerheart nudged Dovewing with a paw, and she hissed, unsheathing her claws. He whispered at the corner of his mouth to her, "Play along."

She saw the cats and immediately understood.

"I'm just having my way with her... a stupid ThunderClan she-cat trailed onto our land, and I took her in as a my toy. My _personal_ toy," he quickly added.

"Prove it," Blackstar chuckled.

Dovewing was scared, so Tigerheart forced her tail over her holes before mounting her. His member was still sheathed; she would be okay. Dovewing began to moan so Blackstar would get the act. After a few moments of thrusting, Tigerheart finished and stared down at the leader.

"Both of you come down here," Blackstar demanded.

Tigerheart uneasily climbed down the bark as Dovewing shakily crawled down, collapsing immediately. "She's definitely pretty sexy..." Blackstar observed Tigerheart's beloved, even though she would never return the feelings.

Swift as a flash, his leader seized her scruff in his jaws, shifting her tail away and slamming his unsheathed member into her core. Dovewing released a startled yowl. "Join in, Tigerheart!" Blackstar demanded.

Tigerheart watched in terror as his leader raped the she-cat he loved. Blood streamed from her hole, and she had a pleading expression on her face. Tears welled up in her gorgeous eyes... Tigerheart couldn't stand by. With a ferocious yowl, he tackled his leader. His claws sliced his neck and throat, and the gray she-cat stumbled away, staring in shock.

She was weak; he knew that. Jumping off the temporarily wounded leader, Tigerheart took her scruff in his jaws and forced her on his back. He darted away, running faster than he ever had. He ran into ThunderClan's territory, passing up many hissing toms.

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing screamed.

"Hold on!" He demanded her. Tigerheart leaped over a bramble bush, and after many moments of running, they made it to the abandoned Twolegplace. Dovewing panted heavily as she stumbled on the ground, crying. "Dovewing, I'm so sorry..." he whispered, staring down at his injured love.

She stared at him with sparkling eyes, and then softly smiled. He crouched down to press his muzzle to her neck, whispering his apologies over and over. Her tongue slowly rasped over his muzzle. "Thank you," she whispered. "Tigerheart... I have to confess something..."

He looked into her eyes and then she said, "I love you."

Happily, he buried his muzzle into her neck fur, proud she finally returned the feelings. "I love you too..."

Dovewing stared and then realized that the tom was in heat. She could tell he was trying to avoid it, but it was hard to control. "You can do it," she whispered.

"W-what?" Tigerheart seemed confused.

"You're in heat," she said and flicked her tail at his member. "And since we're mates... mates have to do some kind of job for the official title."

Tigerheart purred and said, "With your permission..."

"Permission granted," she nodded. Though Dovewing wasn't excited to have sex at first, she had the urge to want Tigerheart. She _needed_ him in her.

Tigerheart slowly chuckled, licking her soft neck fur. His tongue slowly went lower, brushing her belly fur. It tickled her, causing her to giggle. But that's when he made it threateningly close to her core. His tongue slowly licked around the soft flesh, causing precum to drip from her hole. She moaned softly, closing her eyes in comfort and safety. Tigerheart pressed his nose to her core slightly before the tip of his tongue touched it.

It slowly entered, causing Dovewing to moan louder. Tigerheart drank up all her juices before his fully erect member positioned over her core. Dovewing prepared to feel slight pain. Tigerheart poked at her hole before he panted, "Ready?"

Dovewing nodded vigorously. It plunged inside of her, and she winced at first but her moans were louder. Tigerheart groaned himself, and began to thrust. It immediately touched her sweetspot.

"OH!" Dovewing screeched in ecstasy. "Right there!"

TIgerheart purred and pounded on it, enjoying to hear her moans. His member began to grow inside of her and cum poured into her hole.

The two broke away, with Tigerheart still on top of her.

"We should... do that... again..." Dovewing panted.

He rasped her ear before purring, "Definitely."


End file.
